Austria's Room
by Miyuki Tanaka
Summary: Roderich likes to manhandle his servants, and does what he wants with them, when he wants to. Lemon and Lime Italy/Austria, AusIta, Roderich/Feliciano Human names are used.


**Summary:** Roderich likes to manhandle his servants, and does what he wants with them, when he wants to.

**Pairing (well, I guess you can call it that): **N. Italy/Austria, AusIta, Roderich/Feliciano

* * *

**Mr. Austria's Room**

"I vant zis place spotless vhen I return!"

"Yes Mr. Austria!"

Feliciano quickly filled his bucket with water and went to work, mopping Mr. Austria's piano room. Then he polished the top of the grand piano. It was like this everytime Mr. Austria went out. He would leave Feliciano home to do all of the cleaning and cooking. And Mr. Austria had a _big_ house. It was painful to have to clean something so large.

the young italian retreated to the kitchen and started to wash the dishes when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Oh! Elizabeta!"

"Hello there Feli! Here, let me clean the kitchen and cook tonight. You look like you could use a break."

Feliciano smiled and started to thank the Hungarian when he noticed his reflection in the water. The large bruise on his cheek told him that it wouldn't be safe to disregard his duties. Hungary say this and sighed.

"It's okay," she reassured him. "I'll bake him some Linzertorte tonight and say you made it. How about that?"

Feli started to cry a little but wiped his tears and smiled.

"Ve~Miss Elizabeta, you're so nice!"

Elizabeta chuckled. "I know I am."

Feliciano went back to work. He first cleaned out his room and hid all of his paintings under his bed. Then he went to clean the bathrooms and wipe down all the windows of the house. He stopped to lay on the floor and nap for a while before returning to his work.

Once he was sure all the floors were mopped and swept he carried his little bucket to Mr. Austria's door. It was a scary room to be near. To think that the one who cause him all of this pain would lie asleep peacefully behind those doors. He wished Elizabeta would be there with him, but she was busy making dinner for the austrian man who was out at a meeting with his boss.

Feliciano slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Once he was sure it was safe to go in, he started sweeping the floors and picking up the empty bottle of wine from the rug around Mr. Austria's bed.

"That's strange," he said to himself after tossing the last bottle into the bag where he kept all of Mr. Austria's glass bottles. "That one was still warm...Ve~ Oh well!"

Feliciano finished sweeping the floors of Mr. Austria's room when he looked up and noticed that his blankets were all bundled up. Mr. Austria never left his bed so messy. The italian decided that the mess should be taken care of immediately.

He started to tug on the blanket but it wouldn't move.

"Mr. Austria will be so upset if I don't have this place cleaned!" Feli cried. He crawled into the bed and started to pull on the blanket roughly. Nothing happened.

"Muoviti!" Feli yelled at the stubborn blanket.

He tugged and tugged and tugged until finally he yanked the blanket up. Feli smiled triumphantly and began to spread it our again when he started to notice that the bed was moving.

"Hmm."

The young italian wanted to scream, but he covered his mouth to keep from doing so.

"I'm am so sorry Mr. Austria!"

Roderich's eyes snapped open and he grabbed the italian by thr throat, slamming him onto the bed. Feliciano was grateful that the bed was so soft, otherwise he would have cried out in pain.

"How dare you disturb my beauty sleep!"

"Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace! Please, lasciatemi andare!"

Roderich chuckled darkly. "No. I vill not let you go."

"Per favore!" Feliciano pleaded. "I will do anything!"

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Roderich sat up and smirked.

"Very well then."

He instructed the italian to get on his knees between the man's legs. Terrified, Feliciano did as the man commanded. He didn't want to further upset Mr. Austria .

"I vant you to strip for me," Roderich commanded.

"But-"

"NOW!"

Feliciano began to cry.

_Mr. Austria still thinks I'm a girl. He will be upset at me for not having breasts...but...I don't want him to be mad at me. Even if this is wrong, he is my boss._

Feliciano untied his apron and let it fall on the man's lap. Then he sat up so that he could unbutton his dress. He started to cry even harder because he knew Mr. Austria would be angry with him because he would find out that he was a boy. He would be disgusted.

Roderich watched with amazement as the italian's dress fell to his knees. All of those bruises...he ran his fingers along them and marveled at his artwork. It was beautiful.

"Sie haben keine brüste," Roderich commented as he played with the italian's nipples.

"I am still young-" Feliciano tried to lie but Roderich stopped him.

"You are fifteen years old, I know vhat the body of a woman your age looks like."

"B-but, you see-"

"I zought I told you to strip! Zhat requires no talking!"

The tears came down harder as Feliciano wiggled out of the dress and held it close to his privates. Angered, Roderich grabbed his wrists and pulled them away, tossing the dress to the floor. He stared at the bulge in the young italian's bloomers and smirked. It all made sense now.

"Aufgeregt? Are we?"

"No please!"

Roderich gave Feliciano a stern look and he shut up. The italian pushed his bloomers down for the austrian to see and finally wiggled them past his knees and to the floor. It was so embarrasing.

Roderich licked his lips. He didn't expect he'd react this much to realizing that the italian was really a boy.

"Can, can, can, can I go now?" Feliciano hiccuped.

"Nein."

He grabbed the young italian's chin and brought it near his crotch. Feliciano looked at him, then to the bulge in Roderich's pants, then back at him.

"Don't look at me like you don't know what I vant! You are italian, so do what you do best you klein lunder!"

Feli started to cry even harder. He couldn't believe that Mr. Austria would think that way about him and his country. It wasn't right. Well, neither was this.

Feliciano's head was pushed onto something wet and slick. He wanted to pull back but Mr. Austria's grip was too strong. He decided to give in since nothing seemed to work. It wasn't that bad at first until Roderich started to thrust into Feliciano's mouth. He wanted to gag and cry but everything was preventing him from breathing.

"Mmm. Ahh!"

Hearing such sounds come from Mr. Austria's mouth made Feliciano shiver in ways he didn't want to.

"Harder!" Roderich commanded.

Feliciano obeyed, taking the man deeper into his mouth and sucking on his member as hard as he could. Soon, Feli gave up and let the man thrust into his mouth as hard as he wanted. Roderich forgot to give out commands. Instead he just lost himself.

"Hmm! Gah! AAAHH!"

Roderich stopped. Feliciano could feel the man twitching in his mouth. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the taste and started to suck, just to get it over with.

"Haaaah~"

The sticky, salty substance tasted terrible on Feliciano's tongue. He started to get up and spit it out in the bathroom when Mr. Austria pressed his finger against his lips.

"Swallow it."

Feli shivered, but swallowed the man's seed. He twitched at the taste. It wasn't that bad, but it didn't taste good either. It was tolerable.

Roderich changed into a different set of clothes and started to leave.

"I vant zhis place cleaned when I get back or else...I'll have to _punish_ you again."

Feliciano shivered. He didn't like the way Mr. Austria said that. It was so scary. But he couldn't linger on the thought. If Mr. Austria was angry with him again, it would only make things worse for the poor italian. So he started to clean up the mess that was made.

* * *

**A/N: I'm wondering if I should make this a one-shot or an ongoing fanfiction. I also apologize if My translations are off.**

**Translations:**

**Italian-**

Muoviti: Move

Mi dispiace!: I'm Sorry

lasciatemi andare: Let me go

**German-**

Sie haben keine brüste: You have no breats

Aufgeregt?: Excited?

Nein: No

klein lunder: Little Bitch

**Ciao for now!**

**~Maxx**


End file.
